


【斯莉/微哈德】莉莉还活着

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 角色黑化预警哈利在斯内普的肩膀上发现了一根暗红色的长发，这根头发属于谁？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉/微哈德】莉莉还活着

哈利眯起眼睛，心里咯噔一声——他在斯内普的肩膀上看到一根长长的红发，就是他在厄里斯魔镜里看到过的，莉莉的红色长发。

他使劲吹了一口，那根头发就飘飘摇摇地落到了地上，然后他的坩埚就炸了。

“又一个零分，波特，”斯内普愉快地笑着，对着哈利的坩埚挥了挥魔杖，哈利那一锅“热火朝天的大便”消失了。

一直盯着斯内普转身离开，哈利才悄悄弯下腰，装作捡羽毛笔，他找了好久才找到那根头发，小心翼翼地收好。

那是一根长长的弯曲的暗红色长发，哈利对着阳光眯着眼睛盯着那根头发，红头发的人虽然不多，但……

“哎呦，哈利你干嘛拽我头发，”罗恩大叫起来。

不一样，颜色完全不一样，哈利的心狂跳起来，莉莉的头发跟韦斯莱家的头发颜色完全不同。

但他还是不能确定。

这时候只有一种办法。

“赫敏，你能帮我做一份复方汤剂吗？”哈利说。

赫敏大惊失色：“你——你拽了罗恩的头发，不是要变成罗恩吧？”说实话三强争霸赛他是你的宝贝，我就怀疑你们俩有点啥了。

“赫敏你平时还是少看点杂书吧。”哈利哀叹。

不过赫敏还是给他做了复方汤剂，哈利一个人去了桃金娘的盥洗室，战战兢兢地把那根红发放进了魔药瓶，复方汤剂立刻变成了诱人的粉红色。

哈利仰头喝了下去。

立刻，他的五脏六腑开始翻腾起来，仿佛他刚才吞下的是几条活蛇，哈利弯下腰捂住了自己的肚子，他感到自己在融化，在重塑。

等他抬起头，哈利哽住了，镜子里那不是莉莉是谁？暗红的浓密长发，碧绿的明亮眼睛，苍白的皎洁脸庞，哈利捂住胸口，他再也忍不住，嚎啕大哭起来。

他不知道自己哭了多久才慢慢停下，这时候他才想明白——妈妈没有死，她一定是被斯内普囚禁了。

甚至很可能就被关在霍格沃茨。

哈利拿出活点地图，一个名字一个名字的找，可是莉莉不在这里。

或许是斯内普用了什么咒语，对，有求必应屋在地图上就不显示，可能其他魔法房间这上面也不显示。

哈利狠狠地盯着斯内普的名字，斯内普出现在他的宿舍，可是哈利发现他的名字忽然一闪就消失了。

或许他用壁炉去了别的地方，但也有可能他的房间里有隐藏的房间。

哈利抽出隐身衣，他要去斯内普的房间。

有自信是好事，但哈利根本弄不开斯内普的锁门咒。那很复杂，不是“阿拉霍洞开”能搞定的。

所以里面一定有什么。

越想越觉得有道理，哈利坐在斯内普门口，思索他该怎么进去。

现学魔咒不可能，他根本不知道哪个解咒可以破解斯内普的锁门咒，而且他现在也没有心情学咒语。

既然魔法没用，那只能用麻瓜的办法了。

哈利回到宿舍，把他的钱包里的金加隆都掏了出来，然后他去了高年级的炼金术教室，把那一大把加隆炼成了一个拳头大的金疙瘩。

接着，他找海格借了一只嗅嗅。

“你要嗅嗅干什么？”海格奇怪地问。

“我喜欢！借我玩几天。”哈利扇动他的卡姿兰大眼镜。

“小心别让它跑了，它为了找金子能把霍格沃茨城堡拆了。”海格叮嘱哈利。

我当然知道。

哈利坏笑着给笼子里的嗅嗅看了看他的金疙瘩，嗅嗅的眼睛立刻亮了。

用几个“无声无息”，哈利坐在斯内普的宿舍门口。斯内普在里面，但今晚他要去巡夜。

门开了，斯内普走了出来，哈利趁着他关门的间隙把金疙瘩丢了进去。

黑袍子在他身后翻飞，斯内普离开了，哈利立刻松开了嗅嗅：“去吧，把洞挖大一点。”

有钱能使嗅嗅打洞。

把抱着金疙瘩开心得快要晕过去的嗅嗅丢回笼子，哈利把嗅嗅挖的洞弄大了一些，钻了进去。

这里是一间普通的教工宿舍，简单到简陋，里外两间，哈利抓紧时间， 开始贴在地板上敲，这里一定有隐藏的房间。

所有的地板都听过，哈利什么也没找到。

不应该啊？哈利不甘心地看来看去，忽然他看到了屋角的衣柜，那是一个黑色的巨大的立式衣柜，很奇怪，斯内普就那么一件衣服，根本不需要这么大的衣柜。

打开衣柜的门，哈利敏锐地嗅到一股特别的味道，他左摸摸右摸摸，摸到了一个开关。

使劲按了一下，衣柜下的活板门打开了。哈利走了进去 

“今天这么快就回来了？”活板门下面的确有人，那人看到哈利大吃一惊。

哈利也大吃一惊。

密室里的人根本不是莉莉。

那是另一个斯内普。

活板门又开了，斯内普走了进来，他皱了皱眉：“波特？”

哈利感觉自己的心脏变得冰冷，它几乎不再跳动了。他的眼睛越瞪越大，他看到后来进门的那个斯内普的头发变长了，眼睛变成了深绿色，他变成了一位红发的美丽少妇。

他猜错了，不是斯内普囚禁了莉莉。

是莉莉囚禁了斯内普。

转身把门锁上，莉莉甩了甩头发，看着哈利：“牢不可破的誓言还是一忘皆空？”她轻轻地摇晃着魔杖，魔杖尖喷出几颗火花。

“妈，为什么？”哈利迟疑地看着冷静的莉莉，你没有别的话跟我说吗？

“我希望你还叫我斯内普教授。”莉莉摇摇头。

“可你不是！”哈利大叫。

“我是。”莉莉歪着头看着哈利，“你的地图不会说谎不是吗？”

“你知道活点地图？我不明白。”哈利摇晃着头，上面的名字的确显示的西弗勒斯斯内普，而不是莉莉波特。

“我从我丈夫的姓不是很正常吗？”莉莉耸耸肩，“我不过用混淆咒同时改了名字。”她现在的麻瓜户籍上就是叫西弗勒斯斯内普，所以活点地图也是这么显示的。

哈利倒吸了一口气：“你丈夫？斯内普？”

“是啊，”莉莉点点头，转头对坐在一旁的斯内普点头，“是不是，西弗？”

“是啊，”密室里的斯内普笑了笑，带着点自嘲：“婚姻是牢笼，我已经习惯了。”他被关在这里这么多年，早就接受了莉莉的控制欲和爱意。

“我以为，你被斯内普控制了……这么多年你为什么都不认我——”哈利结结巴巴地说。

莉莉歪了歪头：“认你？为什么？”

“你不是我妈妈吗？”哈利惊讶地问。

“不是啊，”莉莉摇摇头，“我不是你妈妈，你长得一点都不像我。”

“眼睛，所有人都说我的眼睛跟你一模一样。”哈利着急的说，虽然脸不像，但眼睛很像。

斯内普坐在哈利身后冷哼。

莉莉眨眨眼：“绿眼睛的女人这世界上又不是只有我一个。”

哈利狐疑地看着莉莉，他不相信：“可我看过你们结婚的照片！”就是你，不是其他人。

不想跟哈利费口舌，莉莉拿出一个冥想盆：“你可以自己看。”

冥想盆里银色的记忆转来转去，哈利紧张地站在冥想盆前，把脸伸了进去。

他来到了黑湖边，莉莉和斯内普正坐在附近，看上去三四年级，他们正在激烈地讨论着魔药，莉莉兴奋地说着什么，斯内普宠爱地看着她，不时插几句。

“哦，就是这样，西弗，你太厉害了，我们晚上就做实验好吗？”莉莉愉快地扑到斯内普肩膀上，在他脸上亲了一下。

斯内普脸红了，但表情很快乐。

这时候后面树丛里有人不满地哼了一声，哈利立刻认出那是詹姆。

“太奇怪了，伊万斯总跟那个鼻涕精在一起。”詹姆郁闷地说，刚刚还亲他。

“这种人就应该吃点听话药，”小天狼星摇头晃脑地说，“我家有，我妈小时候总给我吃，想要把我治好。”

“把你治好了吗，我觉得没有，假药吧？”詹姆好笑地看着小天狼星。

“那是因为我来霍格沃茨之后就不吃那个药了，攒了一大堆。”小天狼星得意洋洋地说，“现在派上用场了，我们可以放进伊万斯的南瓜汁里，这也算帮她走上正途，这可是好事。”

“对啊，跟一个邪恶的斯莱特林做朋友，是应该吃点药。”詹姆坏笑着点点头。

场景一转，莉莉捂着额头坐在魔药教室里，斯内普接了一杯水给她，轻声问：“头还疼？”

“嗯，”莉莉点点头，“不知道为什么最近总是头疼，脑袋里总是冒出很多奇怪的想法，好像有人把这些硬塞进我脑子里一样，对不起……那天又对你发火。”

“没关系，你回宿舍好好休息吧，我一会儿自己去图书馆。”斯内普说。

莉莉捂着脑袋回格兰芬多塔楼，斯内普转身去图书馆，走廊上两个斯莱特林对他招手。

“穆尔塞伯？”斯内普眨眨眼。

“一起吧，斯内普？”穆尔塞伯笑了笑，“一个人去图书馆不闷吗？我搞了一本你肯定没见过的魔法书。”

斯内普想了想，点了点头，跟着穆尔塞伯走了。

场景再次转换，地点变成了霍格莫德。

莉莉藏在墙角，伸出头去看三把扫帚里一群斯莱特林男生。

“你不是跟那个斯内普绝交了吗？”玛丽在她身后唠叨，“你这样跟踪他很恶心唉，要不你上去跟他说话去。”

莉莉瞪了玛丽一眼：“可是他的确骂了我啊！”

“那你就不要跟踪他！”玛丽扶额，“想要男人，波特不是约你了吗？”

“恶心，我才不要跟波特约会。”莉莉做呕吐状，继续盯着斯内普。

“你一定是生病了，莉莉。”玛丽无力地说。

三把扫帚酒吧的霓虹灯闪了闪，这一次莉莉坐在了里面，头上的头发有点参差不齐，詹姆亲昵地把胳膊搭在她的肩膀上。

“我去上个厕所。”小天狼星懒洋洋地说。

“我也去。”詹姆跟着小天狼星去了男厕所。

莉莉一个人愣愣地盯着手里的黄油啤酒。

“看，我跟她要一缕头发，她剪了一大把给我。”詹姆跟小天狼星炫耀，“我已经没给她用药了，她爱上我了，她的守护神都跟我是一对。”

“你想要药也没有了，上次是所有的存货了，我都离开家一年了，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“不过这药是不是伤脑子？你不觉得莉莉好像没有以前那么聪明了吗？她之前在魔药课上可是出尽风头。”

“是我不让她喜欢魔药了，她喜欢我还不够吗？干嘛要去喜欢鼻涕精擅长的魔药？”詹姆耸耸肩，“我让她只喜欢我。”

小天狼星撇撇嘴：“我可不喜欢没有自己想法的女孩。”

“你要求太高了，我只要漂亮就行了。”詹姆嘻嘻哈哈地给了他一拳。

莉莉一个人坐在桌边，一群学生涌进三把扫帚，她抬起头看，正好看到斯内普。他长高了，还是那么瘦，满脸戾气，雷古勒斯正卷起袖子给他们看着什么，那一群斯莱特林一起羡慕地叫了起来。

她怎么了？她的眼睛为什么跟着他转，她为什么流泪了？

詹姆喝小天狼星出来就看到莉莉趴在桌子上，詹姆推了推她：“莉莉，你喝醉了吗？”

回到了城堡，莉莉围着黑湖一圈一圈的走，药效消失后，她渐渐恢复了神智，可现在的情况实在糟透了。

她已经成了詹姆波特的女朋友，而斯内普成了食死徒预备役。

这一切都太糟糕了，他们马上就要毕业了，她要怎么去跟斯内普解释这一切？他又怎么可能为了她放弃他相信的未来？可她不要西弗去做食死徒。

心里翻涌着愤怒，莉莉眯起眼睛，她还有机会，她必须那么做，她得好好练练咒语，还有——大脑封闭术。

莉莉趁詹姆不注意，从他口袋里偷走了活点地图，等了几天，莉莉终于找到了一个斯内普落单的机会。

“西弗，”她从角落跳出来，斯内普吓了一跳，“莉……”

“魂魄出窍。”莉莉毫不犹豫地对斯内普丢出魔咒。

斯内普眨了眨眼，笑了起来：“好久不见，莉莉，你最近过的好吗？有什么不开心都可以告诉我……”

伸手搂住了他的脖子，莉莉闭上眼睛吻住斯内普，她筋疲力尽了，只想赶快结束这一切：“西弗，等毕业我们就结婚好吗？”

“好的，”斯内普的眼中再无乖戾，只剩柔情，“很多年前我就想跟你说这句话了。”

两人拥抱在一起，莉莉把活点地图丢到了费尔奇的宿舍门口，迅速离开了。

哈利浑身颤抖地离开了冥想盆，他不敢相信自己看到的，也不敢相信自己那次看过斯内普冥想盆产生的想法居然是真的——他爸爸真的给妈妈下了药。

“现在你明白了吧，我毕业后就带着西弗躲了起来，你父亲怎么忽悠你妈妈我不太清楚，但他八成用了我的头发做了复方汤剂，给人一种他娶了我的假象，”莉莉冷冷地说，“你那个神圣父亲怎么可能接受被我甩了呢？他的虚荣心可是大得像个星球。”

“所以你一直是斯内普？”哈利垂头丧气地说，他居然不知道自己妈妈是谁。

“是的，”莉莉点点头，“我不想让西弗再去接触那些坏朋友，于是一直扮成他的样子——一忘皆空。”趁着哈利沮丧的时候，莉莉立刻给他用了遗忘咒。

哈利愣愣地站了起来，打开活板门离开密室，走回格兰芬多塔楼，他第二天一早醒来就什么都不记得了，只是感觉奇怪，自己昨晚做噩梦了吗？为什么枕头湿透了。

“我觉得波特小子有一点可怜，”斯内普说，“很明显他一直憧憬着你。”

“所以我让他忘了，毕竟他还不知道预言是我泄露的，”莉莉冷冷地说。

躲得过凤凰社，躲不过食死徒，毕业后莉莉和斯内普还是被食死徒找到了，莉莉剪了斯内普的头发冒充他被烙上了标记，她一边跟伏地魔虚与委蛇，一边寻找报复詹姆和小天狼星的机会。

机会很快来了——她上报了预言，小矮星也是她引荐给伏地魔的。

只是她觉得詹姆的妻子很无辜，替她跟伏地魔求了情，顺势回到了凤凰社。

哪里都不如霍格沃茨安全，莉莉靠在斯内普肩膀上：“你恨我吗？囚禁你，代替了你的人生。”

“说什么呢，莉儿，我觉得这一生很幸福。”斯内普伸手搂住莉莉：“在这下面我都忘记了时间，你看波特的儿子都那么大了，我们不妨……”

“我可是男教授。”莉莉惊讶西弗勒斯的提议。

“没关系，他们会以为你甜甜圈吃多了，长胖了。”斯内普轻声说。

三年后。

同样是一间地下室，德拉科目瞪口呆地看着哈利：“我不信，波特，你是不是疯了，编出这样的故事来吓唬我？你连你爸妈都不放过，你是开玩笑的对吗？放开我！放我走！”可他的手脚都被紧紧地绑在椅子上，动都动不了。

“你信不信都无所谓，”哈利冷冷地说，“但你走不了了，迷情剂和夺魂咒，我不介意都让你试试。”

“他们会来抓你的……”德拉科哆嗦着嘴唇说。

“谁？我的同事们？”哈利嘲讽地笑着说，“他们只会以为你划船溺水了，一个前食死徒死了没人会遗憾的，德拉科，放弃挣扎吧，这世界上只有我爱你，你会习惯的。”

“你就不能选一个正常的表白方式吗？”德拉科红着脸咬住嘴唇。

“乖，你会喜欢这里的。”哈利轻声说。

**Author's Note:**

> 或许这是真的，或者这只是哈利编的一个故事


End file.
